


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by Galaxy_Hyejeong



Series: random prompts (unedited) [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, I put this on aff awhile ago, and I'm trying to get back into writing so sorry if this is horrible, but I never go on there anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Hyejeong/pseuds/Galaxy_Hyejeong
Summary: Next day, nothin' on my phoneBut I can still smell you on my clothesAlways hoping things would changeBut we went right back to your games
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: random prompts (unedited) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631233
Kudos: 25





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> edited heavily from aff but still super short.  
> I'm gonna try to get back into writing so please let me know how this is ! 
> 
> Twt: Galaxy-Hyejeong
> 
> I also have a social media au on wattpad under the same @ if you guys wanna check that out too! Thank you for reading!

Chaewon struggled to open her sleep sticky eyes as her alarm blasted through her room, groaning when she saw it was only 7:30. She was exhausted, but she did not regret staying out later than she should have. 

She tried to close her eyes, even if it was just for a few minutes but her mind had other plans. Brown eyes snapped open at the memories of the previous night. She could still feel the other girl’s lips on hers, the faint taste of strawberries and nicotine clouded her senses. She felt butterflies at the thought of the girl’s soft lips pressed in between hers.

The blonde practically jumped when she heard her phone vibrate, heart in her throat as she unlocked it,. She hoped Hyejoo had kept her promise to text her when she got home, but she could only frown as there was nothing from the other girl. It was a cruel pattern, but it was worth it. 

Disappointment overtook the former bubbly feeling, but she could not complain too much. Between soft kisses and even softer glances, Hyejoo gave Chaewon her sweatshirt when the night grew cold, cuddling into each other after a while. The girl’s long, black sweatshirt was huge on her, but she loved the way it felt like Hyejoo was still there with her, holding her to keep her warm.


End file.
